


Spring and Winter

by SwagPetyr



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hades/Persephone AU, Romance, Sex, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7826482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwagPetyr/pseuds/SwagPetyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petyr, God of the Underworld, pursues a relationship with the beautiful goddess Sansa Stark, daughter of Catelyn Stark, Goddess of Nature and Agriculture. (Inspired by the story of Hades/Persephone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring and Winter

**Petyr**

Nothing ever grew in the Underworld. The river was murky and dark. The weather was cold. And the plants only ever withered. But up there, on mortal lands, Catelyn Stark, the goddess of nature, planted her seeds everywhere. And everything she planted grew into a bountiful and colorful garden of trees, bushes, and flowers. Outside of the cave that led to his hollow and depressing kingdom, was the godswood. A normal forest really except when you went farther north and there were trees of white bark and red leaves.

Petyr had no reason or purpose really to be outside on mortal lands but to admire the work of his former lover. The woman he had always longed for. But she had never wanted him. Instead, she married her husband, Ned Stark, the god of winter. He always felt bitter towards him and his family. He could have sworn they were the reason why his kingdom was always so chilly and bare. And the reason why Catelyn had left him. But then again, why be the wife of someone who ruled over nothing, compared to someone who had everything? She would never return his affection he knew, but he couldn’t help but still long for her.

That was until he heard the laughter not too far away. It was a girl’s laughter echoing through the forest. So sweet and innocent it sounded in his ears. When he noticed the sound getting louder, he decided to hid behind one of the white trees. Out came a young woman playing with the wind as the leaves danced around her like butterflies. When she tried to touch one, it instantly flew away, and the leaves moved faster. Twirling around her as fast as a tornado. Surrounding her whole body. The girl’s laughter rose. _What a lovely sound_ , he thought.

She kept spinning until she fell on her back. Her hair spread across the field. The leaves lost their flight and fell down like snow. It was then that Petyr thought about leaving her. He thought not to disturb her, but then the young woman instantly sat up, startling him. Petyr stood as quiet as a mouse, hoping she wouldn’t notice him. His heart was beating. _What was this?_ He thought. _Am I afraid?_

“Is there someone out there?” asked the girl.

Petyr stepped out of his hiding place, abashed. “I’m sorry, my lady. Does my presence trouble you?”

She was just staring at him. Taking him in. And Petyr was as well. She looked just like Catelyn, he noticed, with her features, and how she seemed to match with the trees around her so well. The image of spring. Yet… there was something about her not so much like Catelyn as well. She was more beautiful with the red leaves in her orange hair and how her skin illuminated in the light. And those eyes. Blue as the ocean.

Without really noticing, he was walking towards her. Kneeling and gently touching her hair with his fingertips. “Tell me, my lady, what is your name? Or if you don’t want to tell me your name, that is fine by me as well. I’d take a liking if I can call you my sweetling,” he said, smirking.

He was staring into her eyes. How he really _could_ drown in them. Over and over again. She wasn’t speaking, and he thought that maybe she was terrified of him. It was understandable. Whoever had kind thoughts about the God of the Underworld? With no companions save for the wallows of the dead as they travelling down the River of Lost Souls?

She finally said her name. Sansa was her first name. Beautiful on the tongue and to the ears. But her last name was Stark, and he realized that she was Cat’s daughter. But of course. No wonder she looked so much like her.  The Gods above had taken everything he had ever desired. His hopes. His dreams. Even his chances at love. This girl would never belong to him. Yet… that made him desire her even more.

 

 

**Sansa**

Sansa could _sense_ someone was in the forest with her. Right in front, hiding behind one of the trees. He thought she would not notice him, but she was the Goddess of Vegetation. This forest was her’s just as much it was her mother’s.

“Is there someone out there?” she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

He stepped out but slowly while twirling his rings in front of his chest. “I’m sorry, my lady. Does my presence trouble you?” he asked. _So modest_ _yet he looks so out of place,_ she thought. The godswood was a beautiful place of color and life, but the man in front of her was dressed in all black. His features old yet not as old as her father’s, but if she were honest, he was also handsome.

He was walking towards her, and she wasn’t sure what to do so she didn’t do anything but let him kneel in front of her. She held her breath as his fingers gently took hold of her hair. His eyes were a gray shade of green but they seemed to shine as he rubbed the strands between his fingers. He asked for her name, and she would have told him instantly, but those eyes of his stared into her own, and her arms almost gave out. She wanted to fall back onto the Earth and lay there. This man had such a powerful aura to him that she was almost terrified and maybe she should. When he smiled, he only did so with his mouth and not with his eyes. This man definitely didn’t _seem_ friendly, but at the same time, she could feel a certain type of warmth from him. And it was that warmth that made her stay.

“Sansa Stark,” she said. “And I am one of the many Goddesses of these lands.”

“A new Goddess it would seem,” he replied.

“I don’t think we’ve made the acquaintance,” said Sansa.

He took her hand in his and kissed it. His mouth felt electric against her skin. “Petyr Baelish. God of the Underworld,” he told her with a wider smile this time. “An old friend of the family.”

“Strange that we’ve never met till now.”

“It’s been pretty busy down below lately. I’m sure you’ve heard of me, though.”

As a matter of fact, she had, but not in the way he would think probably. If there were any mention of him, it was on a formal basis. Never had her parents implied that they knew him on a personal level. Sansa never really did pay any mind to some of the Gods anyway unless they were important to know.

“If it’s busy, what brings you up in the mortal lands?” she asked. It was curious as to what business the God of the Underworld had outside of his domain.

The wide smile on his face turned into a thin line. He held her hand with both of his ringed hands this time. His gaze turned towards his thumb circling her skin. He seemed memorized by it. “I’m just came up here to memorize the beauty,” he told her, but then quickly let go of her hand. He stood up. The short God now towering over her. “But now I must go back. If it doesn’t bother you, may I come back and see you again sweetling?”

He flashed her a smile but only from his mouth again, not his eyes. And because of that, she felt the need to tell him, “Of course.”  

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully I can get the next one by the next coming weekend. But about this fic, I'm just gonna copy and paste what i wrote about it on my tumblr: 
> 
> ***While it is a Hades/Persephone inspired fic, the whole fanfic isn’t a complete retelling. So don’t give me comments like, “This isn’t what happened in the original Myth.” I K N O W.
> 
> ***Yes there will be some smexy scenes but they wont come right away. I’m trying to build into the characters and their relationship a bit until I get there. 
> 
> ***I’m gonna switch POVs from time to time. Mainly Sansa and Petyr’s but Ned and Catelyn and maybe Jon will also be involved. 
> 
> ***I know the overall plot but haven’t really worked out on which ending I would like. Lol, knowing me though, I might pick the craziest one lol.


End file.
